List of Digidestineds/Tamers and their Digimon
This is a list of fictional characters from the anime and manga Digimon. These are main characters and the different forms/names they go by in the series. They are usually accompanied with a human character (noted below). The forms most commonly seen in the anime and manga are listed in bold. List C'mon Digimon *Kentarou Kamon and Bun, a Damemon **'Rookie': Damemon (1997) *Makoto Abe and Hard Armor III, a Greymon **'Champion': Greymon (1997) *Shin'ichirou Jōsaki and Deathmon **'Base': Deathmon **'Changed': Death Airdramon **'Changed': Death Devimon **'Changed': Death Tyranomon **'Changed': Death MetalGreymon **'Changed': Death Meramon Adventure V-Tamer 01 *Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru, a Veedramon **'Fresh': Botamon **'In-Training': Koromon **'Rookie': Agumon (1997) **'Champion': Veedramon **'Ultimate': AeroVeedramon **'Mega': UlforceVeedramon **'Ultra': UlforceVeedramon Future Mode *Neo Saiba, MetalGreymon, Devimon, Ogremon, Kuwagamon, Kokatorimon, Cherrymon and Arcadiamon **MetalGreymon ***'Rookie': Agumon (1997) ***'Champion': Greymon (1997) ***'Ultimate': MetalGreymon (1999) **Devimon ***'Champion': Devimon ***'DNA Ultimate': SkullSatamon **Ogremon ***'Champion': Ogremon ***'DNA Ultimate': SkullSatamon **Kuwagamon ***'Champion': Kuwagamon ***'DNA Ultimate': Megadramon ***'DNA Mega': Ghoulmon **Kokatorimon ***'Champion': Kokatorimon ***'DNA Ultimate': Megadramon ***'DNA Mega': Ghoulmon **Cherrymon ***'Ultimate': Cherrymon ***'DNA Mega': Ghoulmon **Arcadimon ***'Fresh': Arcadimon (Fresh) ***'In-Training': Arcadimon (In-Training) ***'Rookie': Arcadimon (Rookie) ***'Champion': Arcadimon (Champion) ***'Ultimate': Arcadimon (Ultimate) ***'Mega': Arcadimon (Mega) ***'Ultra': Arcadimon (Ultra) *Sigma and Piedmon **'Rookie': Impmon **'Mega': Piedmon *Mari Goutokuji and Rosemon **'Rookie': Palmon **'Mega': Rosemon *Hideto Fujimoto and Omnimon **'Rookie + Rookie': Agumon and Gabumon **'Mega + Mega': Warg, a WarGreymon, and Melga, a MetalGarurumon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon *Rei Saiba, Pal and Pul, an PetitMamon **Pal, a female PetitMamon ***'Rookie': PetitMamon ***'Champion': BlackGatomon ***'Ultimate': LadyDevimon ***'Mega': Laylamon **Pul, a male PetitMamon ***'Rookie': PetitMamon ***'Champion': Devimon ***'Ultimate': NeoDevimon ***'Mega': Daemon Battle!! Digimon *Mǎ Zĭlóng, DarkTyrannomon and Leomon **DarkTyrannomon ***'Champion': DarkTyrannomon ***'Ultimate': MetalTyrannomon **Leomon ***'Champion': Leomon *Jīng Jīng and Gazimon **'Rookie': Gazimon *Chéng Zǎi, Pagumon and Seadramon **Pagumon ***'In-Training': Pagumon ***'Rookie': Gizamon ***'Ultimate': Datamon **Seadramon ***'Champion': Seadramon ***'Ultimate': Datamon World/2/DS *Mameo and Mamemon **'Rookie': Agumon/Gabumon **'Ultimate': Mamemon **'Mega': Machinedramon *Analogman and Machinedramon **'Mega': Machinedramon *Akira and DemiDevimon **'Rookie': DemiDevimon **'Mega': Daemon *Protagonist (World DS) and BlackAgumon **'In-Training': Pagumon **'Rookie': BlackAgumon **'Champion': DarkTyrannomon **'Champion': Antylamon *Kazuya, Tsunomon, Gabumon and Goburimon **Tsunomon ***'In-Training': Tsunomon **Gabumon ***'Rookie': Gabumon **Goburimon ***'Rookie': Goburimon Adventure/02/tri. *Tai Kamiya and Agumon **'Fresh': Botamon **'In-Training': Koromon **'Rookie': Agumon (1997) **'Champion': Greymon (1997) **'Armor (Courage)': KajiGreymon **'Ultimate': MetalGreymon (1999) **'Ultimate': BlackMetalGreymon **'Ultimate': SkullGreymon **'Mega': WarGreymon **'Mega': BlackWarGreymon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Matt Ishida and Gabumon **'Fresh': Punimon **'In-Training': Tsunomon **'Rookie': Gabumon **'Champion': Garurumon **'Armor (Friendship)': HowlGarurumon **'Ultimate': WereGarurumon **'Mega': MetalGarurumon **'Mega': BlackMetalGarurumon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon **'Fresh': Nyokimon **'In-Training': Yokomon **'Rookie': Biyomon **'Champion': Birdramon **'Armor (Love)': Wingmon **'Ultimate': Garudamon **'Mega': Hououmon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Ceresmon Medium Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Izzy Izumi and Tentomon **'Fresh': Pabumon **'In-Training': Motimon **'Rookie': Tentomon **'Champion': Kabuterimon **'Armor (Knowledge)': ForceBeeKabuterimon **'Ultimate': MegaKabuterimon (Red) **'Mega': HerculesKabuterimon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Aegisdramon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon **'Fresh': Yuramon **'In-Training': Tanemon **'Rookie': Palmon **'Champion': Togemon **'Armor (Sincerity)': Konteimon **'Ultimate': Lilymon **'Mega': Rosemon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Ceresmon Medium Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Joe Kido and Gomamon **'Fresh': Pichimon **'In-Training': Bukamon **'Rookie': Gomamon **'Champion': Ikkakumon **'Armor (Reliability)': Sealmon **'Ultimate': Zudomon **'Mega': Vikemon **'Mega': Plesiomon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Aegisdramon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *T.K. Takaishi and Patamon **'Fresh': Poyomon **'In-Training': Tokomon **'Rookie': Patamon **'Champion': Angemon **'Armor (Hope)': Pegasusmon **'Armor (Light)': Manbomon **'Armor (Courage)': Baromon **'Ultimate': MagnaAngemon **'Mega': Seraphimon **'Mega': ShadowSeraphimon **'Mega': Goldramon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Vikemon Celestial Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Kari Kamiya and Gatomon **'Fresh': YukimiBotamon **'In-Training': Nyaromon **'Rookie': Salamon **'Champion': Gatomon **'Armor (Light)': Nefertimon **'Armor (Knowledge)': Butterflymon **'Armor (Reliability)': Tylomon **'Ultimate': Angewomon **'Mega': Ophanimon **'Mega': Ophanimon Falldown Mode **'Mega': Magnadramon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Valkyrimon Celestial Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon Merciful Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode **'DNA/Fused Mega': Ordinemon *Davis Motomiya and Veemon **'Fresh': Chibomon **'In-Training': DemiVeemon **'Rookie': Veemon **'Champion': ExVeemon **'Armor (Miracles)': Magnamon **'Armor (Courage)': Flamedramon **'Armor (Frienship)': Raidramon **'Armor (Hope)': Saggitarimon **'Ultimate': Paildramon **'Mega': Imperialdramon Dragon Mode **'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Figther Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon **'Fresh': Pururumon **'In-Training': Poromon **'Rookie': Hawkmon **'Champion': Aquilamon **'Armor (Destiny)': SilverPeacockmon **'Armor (Love)': Halsemon **'Armor (Sincerity)': Shurimon **'Armor (Friendship)': Rinkmon **'Ultimate': Silphymon **'Mega': Valkyrimon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Valkyrimon Celestial Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Cody Hida and Armadillomon **'Fresh': Tsubumon **'In-Training': Upamon **'Rookie': Armadillomon **'Champion': Ankylomon **'Armor (Destiny)': BronzeElephantmon **'Armor (Knowledge)': Digmon **'Armor (Reliability)': Submarimon **'Armor (Love)': Pteramon **'Ultimate': Shakkoumon **'Mega': Vikemon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Vikemon Celestial Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Ken Ichiouji and Wormmon **'Fresh': Leafmon **'In-Training': Minomon **'Rookie': Wormmon **'Champion': Stingmon **'Armor (Kindness)': Bucchiemon **'Armor (Courage)': Shadramon **'Armor (Light)': Quetzalmon **'Ultimate': JewelBeemon **'Mega': GranKuwagamon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Figther Mode ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Meiko Mochizuki and Meicoomon **'Fresh': MeiBotamon **'In-Training': Meimon **'Rookie': Meikmon **'Champion': Meicoomon **'Champion': Meicoomon Saltation Mode **'Ultimate': Meicrackmon **'Ultimate': Meicrackmon Vicious Mode **'Mega': Rasielmon **'Mega': Raguelmon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Ordinemon *Daigo Nishijima and Bearmon **'Fresh': Punimon **'In-Training': Wanyamon **'Rookie': Bearmon **'Champion': Gryzmon **'Ultimate': LoaderLiomon **'Mega': Baihumon *Maki Himekawa and Tapirmon **'Fresh': Poyomon **'In-Training': Tokomon **'Rookie': Tapirmon **'Champion': Flarerizamon **'Ultimate': Megadramon **'Mega': Huanglongmon *Willis, Terriermon and Kokomon **Terriermon ***'Fresh': Zerimon ***'In-Training': Gummymon ***'Rookie': Terriermon ***'Champion': Gargomon ***'Armor (Destiny)': Rapidmon (Gold) ***'Ultimate': Rapidmon ***'Mega': MegaGargomon **Kokomon ***'Fresh': Conomon ***'In-Training': Kokomon ***'Rookie': Lopmon ***'Champion': Wendigomon ***'Champion': Turuiemon ***'Ultimate': Antylamon (Vice) ***'Ultimate': Antylamon (Vaccine) ***'Mega': Cherubimon (Vice) ***'Mega': Cherubimon (Vaccine) *Michael and Betamon **'Fresh': Pichimon **'In-Training': Bukamon **'Rookie': Betamon **'Champion': Seadramon **'Ultimate': MegaSeadramon **'Mega': MetalSeadramon *Lou and Tortomon **'Champion': Tortomon **'Mega': UltimateBachimon *Maria and Centarumon **'Champion': Centarumon **'Mega': AncientTroiamon *Phil and Flarerizamon **'Champion': Flarerizamon **'Mega': AncientGreymon *Steve and Frigimon **'Champion': Frigimon **'Mega': WaruMonzaemon *Tatum and Airdramon **'Champion': Airdramon **'Mega': Machinedramon *Poi Brothers and Syakomon **'Rookie': Syakomon **'Champion': Octomon **'Mega': Pukumon *Yue Hong and Apemon **'Champion': Apemon **'Mega': Gokuwmon *Dien and Gorillamon **'Champion': Gorillamon **'Mega': Beelzemon (2001) *Mina and Meramon **'Champion': Meramon **'Mega': Boltmon *Derek and Crabmon **'Rookie': Crabmon **'Champion': Coelamon **'Mega': MetalPiranimon *Catherine Deneuve and Floramon **'Rookie': Floramon **'Champion': Kiwimon **'Mega': Gryphomon **'Mega': Lotosmon *Rosa and Gotsumon **'Rookie': Gotsumon **'Champion': Monochromon **'Mega': Spinomon *Anna and Unimon **'Rookie': Unimon **'Mega': GoldIndaramon *Sonya and Snimon **'Champion': Snimon **'Mega': GranDracmon *Yuri and Kuwagamon **'Champion': Kuwagamon **'Mega': GrandisKuwagamon *Noriko Kawada and Punimon **'Fresh': Punimon **'In-Training': Tsunomon **'Rookie': Bearmon **'Champion': Grizzlymon **'Ultimate': GrapLeomon **'Mega': Marsmon *Keiko Kurata and YukimiBotamon **'Fresh': YukimiBotamon **'In-Training': Nyaromon **'Rookie': Salamon **'Champion': Darcmon **'Ultimate': Angewomon **'Mega': Ophanimon C *Hiroshi Shibata and Nyokimon **'Fresh': Nyokimon **'In-Training': Pinamon **'Rookie': Biyomon **'Champion': Saberdramon **'Ultimate': Yatagaramon **'Mega': Varodurumon *Takashi Yoshizawa and Poyomon **'Fresh': Poyomon **'In-Training': Tokomon **'Rookie': Armadillomon **'Champion': Tortomon **'Ultimate': Brachiomon **'Mega': Cannondramon *Yukio Oikawa and Datirimon **'Fresh': Datirimon *Jun Motomiya and Hyokomon **'Fresh': Poyomon **'In-Training': Chicchimon **'Rookie': Hyokomon **'Champion': Buraimon **'Ultimate': Butenmon **'Mega': Chronomon Holy Mode *Momoe Inoue and Penguinmon **'Fresh': Pururumon **'In-Training': Chicchimon **'Rookie': Penguinmon **'Champion': Dolphmon **'Ultimate': Whamon **'Mega': Surfymon *Chizuru Inoue and Muchomon **'Fresh': Pururumon **'In-Training': Chicchimon **'Rookie': Muchomon **'Champion': Akatorimon **'Ultimate': Sinduramon **'Mega': Ornismon *Shuu Kido and Swimmon **'Fresh': Datirimon **'In-Training': Chapmon **'Rookie': Swimon **'Champion': Dolphmon **'Ultimate': Whamon **'Mega': MetalPiranimon Tamers *Takato Matsuki and Guilmon **'Fresh': Jyarimon **'In-Training': Gigimon **'Rookie': Guilmon **'Champion': Growlmon **'Ultimate': WarGrowlmon **'Mega': Gallantmon ***'Mega': Gallantmon Crimson Mode **'Mega': Megidramon *Rika Nonaka and Renamon **'Fresh': Relemon **'In-Training': Viximon **'Rookie': Renamon **'Champion': Kyubimon **'Ultimate': Taomon **'Mega': Sakuyamon *Henry Wong and Terriermon **'Fresh': Zerimon **'In-Training': Gummymon **'Rookie': Terriermon **'Champion': Gargomon **'Ultimate': Rapidmon **'Mega': MegaGargomon *Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon **'Fresh': Ketomon **'In-Training': Hopmon **'Rookie': Monondramon **'Champion': Strikedramon **'Ultimate': Cyberdramon **'Mega': Justimon **'Mega': ZeedMilleniunmon *Jeri Kato and Leomon **'Fresh': Popomon **'In-Training': Frimon **'Rookie': Elecmon **'Champion': Leomon **'Ultimate': GrapLeomon **'Mega': SaberLeomon *Kazu Shioda and Guardromon **'Fresh': MetalKoromon **'In-Training': Kapurimon **'Rookie': Kokuwamon **'Champion': Guardromon **'Ultimate': Andromon **'Mega': HiAndromon *Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon **'Fresh': Pichimon **'In-Training': Bukamon **'Rookie': Penguinmon **'Champion': Dolphmon **'Ultimate': Whamon **'Mega': MarineAngemon **'Ultra': Neptunemon *Suzie Wong and Lopmon **'Fresh': Conomon **'In-Training': Kokomon **'Rookie': Lopmon **'Champion': Turuiemon **'Ultimate': Antylamon (Vaccine) **'Mega': Cherubimon (Vaccine) **'Mega': Cherubimon (Vice) **'Mega': Minervamon *Ai, Mako and Impmon **'Fresh': Kiimon **'In-Training': Yaamon **'Rookie': Impmon **'Champion': FlaWizardmon **'Ultimate': SkullSatamon **'Mega': Beelzemon (2001) ***'Mega': Beelzemon Blast Mode *Minami Uehara and Seasarmon **'Fresh': Paomon **'In-Training': Xiaomon **'Rookie': Labramon **'Champion': Seasarmon **'Ultimate': Kyuukimon **'Mega': Anubismon *Alice McCoy and Dobermon **'Fresh': Paomon **'In-Training': Xiaomon **'Rookie': Labramon **'Champion': Dobermon **'Ultimate': Cerberumon **'Mega': Anubismon Frontier *Takuya Kanbara and Agunimon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Wikmon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Flamemon **'Hybrid (Human)': Agunimon **'Hybrid (Beast)': BurningGreymon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': Aldamon **'Hybrid (Unified)': EmperorGreymon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientGreymon *Koji Minamoto and Lobomon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': ChorKimon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Strabimon **'Hybrid (Human)': Lobomon **'Hybrid (Beast)': KendoGarurumon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': BeoWolfmon **'Hybrid (Unified)': MagnaGarurumon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientGarurumon *Zoe Orimoto and Kazemon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Erimon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Flitmon **'Hybrid (Human)': Kazemon **'Hybrid (Beast)': Zerphymon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': JetSilphymon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientKazemon *J.P. Shibayama and Beetlemon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Zipmon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': KoRaimon **'Hybrid (Human)': Beetlemon **'Hybrid (Beast)': MetalKabuterimon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': RhinoKabueterimon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientKabuterimon *Tommy Himi and Kumamon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Flurrimon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Pengimon **'Hybrid (Human)': Kumamon **'Hybrid (Beast)': Korikakumon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': Daipenmon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientMegatheriumon *Koichi Kimura and Loweemon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Ocimon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Weiromon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Geopardmon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Nachtmon **'Hybrid (Human)': Loweemon **'Hybrid (Human)': Duskmon **'Hybrid (Beast)': JagerLoweemon **'Hybrid (Beast)': Velgemon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': Rhinimon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': Zhernebormon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientSphinxmon *Katsuharu and Mercurymon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Cutiomon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Reflectmon **'Hybrid (Human)': Mercurymon **'Hybrid (Beast)': Sakkakumon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': Lord Testamon **'Hybrid/Mega': ShadowSeraphimon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientWisemon *Teppei and Grumblemon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Snifmon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Tapildmon **'Hybrid (Human)': Grumblemon **'Hybrid (Beast)': Gigasmon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': PileTerramon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientVolcamon *Chiaki and Ranamon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Roemon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Lamnimon **'Hybrid (Human)': Ranamon **'Hybrid (Beast)': Calmaramon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': Atlantemon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientMermaidmon *Teruo and Arbormon **'Hybrid (In-Training)': Pullmon **'Hybrid (Rookie)': Tromon **'Hybrid (Human)': Arbormon **'Hybrid (Beast)': Petaldramon **'Hybrid (Fusion)': Timberdramon **'Hybrid (Mega)': Susanoomon **'Mega': AncientTroiamon Chronicle *Kōta Doumoto and Dorumon **'Fresh': Dodomon **'In-Training': Dorimon **'Rookie': Dorumon **'Champion': Reptiledramon **'Champion': Dorugamon **'Ultimate': Grademon **'Mega': Alphamon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Alphamon Ouryuken Mode *Yūji Musha and Ryudamon **'Fresh': Fufumon **'In-Training': Kyokyomon **'Rookie': Ryudamon **'Champion': Ginryumon **'Ultimate': Hisyaryumon **'Mega': Ouryumon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Alphamon Ouryuken Mode D-Cyber *Zhìguāng Lóng and Dorumon **'Fresh': Dodomon **'In-Training': Dorimon **'Rookie': Dorumon **'Ultimate': Grademon **'Ultimate': DexDoruGreymon **'Mega': Dorugoramon **'Mega': DexDorugoramon **'Mega': Alphamon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Alphamon Ouryuken *Shēngjiàn Fāng and Ryudamon **'Fresh': Fufumon **'In-Training': Kyokyomon **'Rookie': Ryudamon **'Champion': DexDorugamon **'Ultimate': Hisyarumon **'Mega': Samudramon **'Mega': Ouryumon **'DNA/Fused Mega': Alphamon Ouryuken *Huī Luò and Agumon X **'Fresh': Botamon X **'In-Training': Koromon X **'Rookie': Agumon X **'Champion': Greymon X **'Champion': Omekamon **'Ultimate': MetalGreymon X **'Mega': WarGreymon X Next *Tsurugi Tatsuno and Agumon **'Fresh': Botamon **'In-Training': Koromon **'Rookie': Agumon (2006) **'Champion': Greymon (1997) **'Champion': GeoGreymon **'Ultimate': RizeGreymon **'Mega': VictoryGreymon *Yu Inui and Gaomon **'Fresh': Dodomon **'In-Training': Wanyamon **'Rookie': Gaomon **'Champion': Gaogamon **'Champion': BlackGaogamon **'Ultimate': MachGaogamon **'Mega': ZeedGarurumon *Ami Kitajima and Pichimon **'Fresh': Pichimon **'Mega': MarineAngemon *Sho Kahara and Peckmon **'Rookie': Falcomon (2006) **'Champion': Peckmon **'Ultimate': Crowmon **'Mega': Ravemon Data Squad *Marcus Daimon and Agumon **'Fresh': Botamon **'In-Training': Koromon **'Rookie': Agumon (2006) **'Champion': GeoGreymon **'Ultimate': RizeGreymon **'Mega': ShineGreymon **'Mega': Daemon **'Burst': Agumon Burst Mode **'Burst': ShineGreymon Burst Mode **'Burst': ShineGreymon Ruin Mode *Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon **'Fresh': Dodomon **'In-Training': Wanyamon **'Rookie': Gaomon **'Champion': Gaogamon **'Ultimate': MachGaogamon **'Mega': MirageGaogamon **'Mega': Barbamon **'Burst': Gaomon Burst Mode **'Burst': MirageGaogamon Burst Mode **'Burst': MirageGaogamon Ruin Mode *Yoshino Fujidea and Lalamon **'Fresh': Datirimon **'In-Training': Budmon **'Rookie': Lalamon **'Champion': Sunflowmon **'Ultimate': Lilamon **'Mega': Rosemon **'Mega': Lucemon Chaos Mode **'Burst': Lalamon Burst Mode **'Burst': Rosemon Burst Mode *Keenan Cree and Falcomon **'Fresh': Puwamon **'In-Training': Pinamon **'Rookie': Falcomon (2006) **'Champion': Peckmon **'Ultimate': Crowmon **'Mega': Ravemon **'Mega': Beelzemon (2001) **'Burst': Falcomon Burst Mode **'Burst': Ravemon Burst Mode *Kristy Daimon and Biyomon **'Fresh': Puwamon **'In-Training': Pinamon **'Rookie': Biyomon **'Champion': Aquilamon **'Ultimate': Garudamon **'Mega': Varodurumon **'Mega': Belphemon Rage Mode **'Burst': Varodurumon Burst Mode *Richard Sampson and Kudamon **'Fresh': Pafumon **'In-Training': Kyaromon **'Rookie': Kudamon (2006) **'Champion': Reppamon **'Ultimate': Chirinmon **'Mega': Kentaurosmon **'Burst': Kentaurosmon Burst Mode *Miki Kurosaki and PawnChessmon (Black) **'Fresh': MetalKoromon **'In-Training': Kapurimon **'Rookie': PawnChessmon (Black) **'Champion': KnightChessmon (Black) **'Ultimate': RookChessmon **'Mega': QueenChessmon **'Burst': QueenChessmon Burst Mode *Megumi Shirakawa and PawnChessmon (White) **'Fresh': MetalKoromon **'In-Training': Kapurimon **'Rookie': PawnChessmon (White) **'Champion': KnightChessmon (White) **'Ultimate': BishopChessmon **'Mega': KingChessmon **'Burst': KingChessmon Burst Mode *Homer Yushima and Kamemon **'Fresh': Chikurimon **'In-Training': Chapmon **'Rookie': Kamemon **'Champion': Gwappamon **'Ultimate': Shawjamon **'Mega': JumboGamemon **'Burst': JumboGamemon Burst Mode *Spencer Daimon and BanchoLeomon **'Mega': BanchoLeomon **'Burst': BanchoLeomon Burst Mode *Akihiro Kurata and Gizumon **Gizumon ***'Rookie': Gizumon ***'Champion': Gizumon-AT ***'Ultimate': Gizumon-XT ***'Mega': Quartzmon **Akihiro Kurata ***'Mega': Belphemon Rage Mode *Kouki Tsubasa and BioThunderbirdmon **'Armor': BioThunderbirdmon **'Mega': BioDarkdramon *Nanami and BioQuetzalmon **'Armor': BioQuetzalmon **'Mega': BioLotsumon *Ivan and BioStegomon **'Armor': BioStegomon **'Mega': BioSpinomon *Kosaburo Katsura and Biyomon **'Fresh': Nyokimon **'In-Training': Yokomon **'Rookie': Biyomon **'Champion': Birdramon **'Ultimate': Garudamon **'Mega': Hououmon **'Mega': Leviamon *Yuma Kagura and Renamon **Renamon ***'Fresh': Relemon ***'In-Training': Viximon ***'Rookie': Renamon ***'Champion': Kyuubimon ***'Ultimate': Taomon ***'Mega': Sakuyamon ***'Mega': Laylamon **Yuma Kagura ***'Mega': Laylamon World: Dawn and Lusk *Light Fang **Koh, Coronamon, Angemon, Gatomon and RizeGreymon ***Coronamon ****'Fresh': Mokumon ****'In-Training': Sunmon ****'Rookie': Coronamon ****'Champion': Firamon ****'Ultimate': Flaremon ****'Mega': Apollomon ***Angemon ****'Champion': Angemon ****'Ultimate': MagnaAngemon ****'Mega': Seraphimon ***Gatomon ****'Champion': Gatomon ****'Ultimate': Angewomon ****'Mega': Ophanimon ***RizeGreymon ****'Ultimate': RizeGreymon ****'Mega': ShineGreymon ****'Burst': ShineGreymon Burst Mode **Chief Glare and Ophanimon ***'Mega': Ophanimon ***'Fused Mega': Ophanimon C **Litton and Anubismon ***'Mega': Anubismon *Night Claw **Sayo, Lunamon, Lilamon, Phascomon and MachGaogamon ***Lunamon ****'Fresh': YukimiBotamon ****'In-Training': Moonmon ****'Rookie': Lunamon ****'Champion': Leskimon ****'Ultimate': Crescemon ****'Mega': Dianamon ***Lilamon ****'Champion': Sunflowmon ****'Ultimate': Lilamon ****'Mega': Lotosmon ***Phascomon ****'Rookie': Phascomon ***MachGaogamon ****'Ultimate': MachGaogamon ****'Mega': MirageGaogamon ****'Burst': MirageGaogamon Burst Mode **Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon ***'Mega': ChaosGallantmon ***'Fused Mega': ChaosGallantmon C **Raigo and Zanbamon ***'Mega': Zanbamon Story: Lost Evolution *Shuu/Kizuna, Agumon, Gabumon, Dorumon and Falcomon **Agumon ***'Rookie': Agumon ***'Mega': WarGreymon **Gabumon ***'Rookie': Gabumon ***'Mega': MetalGarurumon **Dorumon ***'Rookie': Dorumon ***'Mega': Alphamon **Falcomon ***'Rookie': Falcomon (2006) ***'Mega': Ravemon *Takuto, MasterTyrannomon, Dinobeemon and WarGrowlmon **MasterTyrannomon ***'Ultimate': MasterTyrannomon ***'Mega': Samudramon **Dinobeemon ***'Ultimate': Dinobeemon ***'Mega': TigerVespamon **WarGrowlmon ***'Ultimate': WarGrowlmon ***'Mega': Gallantmon *Asuka, GrapLeomon and Mermaimon **GrapLeomon ***'Ultimate': GrapLeomon ***'Mega': SaberLeomon **Mermaimon ***'Ultimate': Mermaimon ***'Mega': AncientMermaimon *Kernal, Apocalymon, Examon and Minomon **Apocalymon ***'Mega': Apocalymon **Examon ***'Mega': Examon **Minomon ***'In-Training': Minomon *Uno, Numemon, Botamon and Kentaurosmon **Numemon ***'Champion': Numemon **Botamon ***'Fresh': Botamon **Kentaurosmon ***'Mega': Kentaurosmon *Dos, BomberNanimon and AncientVolcanomon **BomberNanimon ***'Champion': BomberNanimon **AncientVolcanomon ***'Mega': AncientVolcanomon *Tres, Devidramon, Laylamon and Chaosmon **Devidramon ***'Champion': Devidramon **Laylamon ***'Mega': Laylamon **Chaosmon ***'Mega': Chaosmon Fusion/Hunters *Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon **'Base': Shoutmon **'Super Digivolved': OmniShoutmon ***'DigiFuse': Shoutmon DX ***'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 ***'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode ***'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Christopher Aonuma, Greymon and MailBirdramon **Greymon (2010) ***'Base': Greymon (2010) ***'DigiFuse': MetalGreymon (2010) ****'Super Digivolved': ZekeGreymon *****'DigiFuse': DeckerGreymon *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon DX *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode *****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode **MailBirdramon ***'Base': MailBirdramon ***'DigiFuse': MetalGreymon (2010) ****'Super Digivolved': ZekeGreymon *****'DigiFuse': DeckerGreymon *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon DX *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode *****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Nene Amano, Sparrowmon and Mervamon **Sparrowmon ***'Base': Sparrowmon ****'Super Digivolved': RaptorSparrowmon *****'DigiFuse': JetMervamon *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode *****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode **Mervamon ***'Base': Mervamon ****'DigiFuse': JetMervamon ****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode **Nene Amano ***'DigiFuse': Shademon (Nene) ***'DigiFuse': Moon=Millenniummon (Nene) ***'DigiFuse': Luminamon (Nene) *Angie Hinomoto, Dorulumon and Cutemon **Dorulumon ***'Base': Dorulumon ****'Super Digivolved': YaegerDorulumon *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 *****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode *****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode **Cutemon ***'Base': Cutemon ****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Jeremy Tsuguri and Ballistamon **'Base': Ballistamon **'Base': DarkVolumon ***'Super Digivolved': AtlurBallistamon ****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 ****'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Ewan Amano and Damemon **'Base': Damemon ***'Super Digivolved': Tuwarmon ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Kotone Amano and Luminamon **'Base': Shademon ***'Super Digivolved': Luminamon ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *General Arashi and Dondokomon **'Base': Dondokomon ***'DigiFuse': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon **'Base': Gumdramon ***'Super Digivolved': Arresterdramon ***'Super Digivolved': Arresterdramon Superior Mode ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Ryouma Mogami and Psychemon **'Base': Psychemon ***'Super Digivolved': Astamon ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Airu Suzaki and Opossummon **'Base': Opossummon ***'Super Digivolved': ChoHakkaimon ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Ren Tobari and Dracmon **'Base': Dracmmon ***'Super Digivolved': Yasyamon ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Hideaki Mashimo and Dobermon **'Base': Dobermon ***'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Kiichi Funabashi and Locomon **'Base': Locomon ***'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Mizuki and Submarimon **'Base': Submarimon ***'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Ken and ShinaUnimon **'Base': ShinaUnimon ***'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Haruki and Witchmon **'Base': Witchmon ***'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Noboru and Allomon **'Base': Allomon ***'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode *Old Clock Shop Man and Clockmon **Clockmon ***'Base': Clockmon ****'DigiFuse': OmniArresterdramon Superior Mode **Old Clock Shop Man ***'Real form': Bagramon ***'DigiFuse': MegaDarknessBagramon ***'DigiFuse': MegaDarknessBagramon (Giant) ***'Human form': Old Clock Shop Man World: Re:Digitze/Decode *Taiga and Agumon **'Fresh': Botamon **'In-Training': Koromon **'Rookie': Agumon (1997) **'Champion': Greymon (1997) **'Ultimate': MetalGreymon (1999) **'Mega': WarGreymon *Nikorai "Niko" Yakovich Petorofu and Sashenka, a Gaomon **'Fresh': Dodomon **'In-Training': Wanyamon **'Rookie': Gaomon **'Champion': Gaogamon **'Ultimate': MachGaogamon **'Mega': MirageGaogamon **'Mega': Magnamon *Akiho Rindou and Digitorin, a Biyomon **'Fresh': Nyokimon **'In-Training': Yokomon **'Rookie': Biyomon **'Champion': Birdramon **'Ultimate': Garudamon **'Mega': Hououmon **'Mega': Examon *Yuuya Kuga and Black, a BlackWarGreymon X **'Fresh': Botamon **'In-Training': Koromon **'Rookie': BlackAgumon X **'Champion': BlackGreymon X **'Ultimate': BlackMetalGreymon X **'Mega': BlackWarGreymon X *Mirei Mikagura, Angewomon and LadyDevimon **Angewomon ***'Champion': Gatomon ***'Ultimate': Angewomon ***'Mega': Ophanimon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Mastemon **LadyDevimon ***'Champion': BlackGatomon ***'Ultimate': LadyDevimon ***'Mega': Laylamon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Mastemon *Rina Shinomiya and Veevee, a Veemon **'Fresh': Chibomon **'In-Training': DemiVeemon **'Rookie': Veemon **'Champion': Veedramon **'Ultimate': AreoVeedramon **'Mega': UlforceVeedramon *Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort and Catherine, a Numemon **'Champion': Numemon **'Champion': Sukamon **'Ultimate': Monzaemon **'Mega': Laylamon *Sebastian and Angemon **'Champion': Angemon **'Ultimate': MagnaAngemon **'Mega': Seraphimon *Yakov Borisovich Petorofu, MetalGreymon and RizeGreymon **MetalGreymon ***'Ultimate': MetalGreymon (1999) ***'Mega': WarGreymon **RizeGreymon ***'Ultimate': RizeGreymon ***'Mega': ShineGreymon Story: Cyber Sleuth/Hacker Memory *Aiba, Hagurumon, Palmon and Terriermon **Hagurumon ***'Fresh': MetalKoromon ***'In-Training': Kapurimon ***'Rookie': Hagurumon ***'Champion': Guardromon ***'Ultimate': Andromon ***'Mega': HiAndromon **Palmon ***'Fresh': Yuramon ***'In-Training': Tanemon ***'Rookie': Palmon ***'Champion': Togemon ***'Ultimate': Lilymon ***'Mega': Rosemon **Terriermon ***'Fresh': Zerimon ***'In-Training': Gummymon ***'Rookie': Terriermon ***'Champion': Gargomon ***'Ultimate': Rapidmon ***'Mega': MegaGargomon *Nokia Shiramine, Agumon and Gabumon **Agumon ***'Fresh': Botamon ***'In-Training': Koromon ***'Rookie': Agumon (1997) ***'Champion': Greymon (1997) ***'Ultimate': MetalGreymon (1999) ***'Mega': WarGreymon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon **Gabumon ***'Fresh': Punimon ***'In-Training': Tsunomon ***'Rookie': Gabumon ***'Champion': Garurumon ***'Ultimate': WereGarurumon ***'Mega': MetalGarurumon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon *Arata Sanada, Keramon, Kuwagamon and Reppamon **Keramon ***'Fresh': Kuramon ***'In-Training': Tsumemon ***'Rookie': Keramon ***'Champion': Kurisarimon ***'Ultimate': Infermon ***'Mega': Diaboromon **Kuwagamon ***'Champion': Kuwagamon ***'Ultimate': Okuwamon ***'Mega': GranKuwagamon **Reppamon ***'Champion': Reppamon ***'Ultimate': Chirinmon ***'Mega': Kentaurosmon *Yuugo Kamishiro and Pabumon **'Fresh': Pabumon **'In-Training': Motimon *Yuuko Kamishiro, Gaiomon, Machinedramon, Lilamon and BlackWereGarurumon **Gaiomon ***'Fresh': Botamon ***'In-Training': Koromon ***'Rookie': Agumon (2006) ***'Champion': GeoGreymon ***'Ultimate': RizeGreymon ***'Mega': Gaiomon **Machinedramon ***'Mega': Machinedramon **Lilamon ***'Ultimate': Lilamon ***'Mega': Rosemon **BlackWereGarurumon ***'Ultimate': BlackWereGarurumon ***'Mega': BlackMetalGarurumon *Yu Nogi, Gekomon, Gazimon and Wizardmon **Gekomon ***'Champion': Gekomon ***'Ultimate': Whamon ***'Mega': MarineAngemon **Gazimon ***'Rookie': Gazimon ***'Champion': BlackGarurumon ***'Ultimate': Pandamon ***'Mega': Belphemon Rage Mode **Wizardmon ***'Champion': Wizardmon ***'Ultimate': Phantomon ***'Mega': Beelzemon (2010) *Gorou Matayoshi, Birdramon, Starmon and Tankmon **Birdramon ***'Champion': Birdramon ***'Ultimate': Garudamon ***'Mega': Ornismon **Starmon ***'Champion': Starmon ***'Ultimate': SuperStarmon ***'Mega': Gankoomon **Tankmon ***'Champion': Tankmon ***'Ultimate': Knightmon ***'Mega': LordKnightmon *Makiko Date, Lopmon, Lunamon and Terriermon **Lopmon ***'Fresh': Conomon ***'In-Training': Kokomon ***'Rookie': Lopmon ***'Champion': Turuiemon ***'Ultimate': Antylamon (Vaccine) ***'Mega': Cherubimon (Vaccine) **Lunamon ***'Fresh': YukimiBotamon ***'In-Training': Moonmon ***'Rookie': Lunamon ***'Champion': Leskimon ***'Ultimate': Crescemon ***'Mega': Dianamon **Terriermon ***'Fresh': Zerimon ***'In-Training': Gummymon ***'Rookie': Terriermon ***'Champion': Gargomon ***'Ultimate': Rapidmon ***'Mega': MegaGargomon *Fei Wong Tomoe Ignacio, TigerVespamon, Hououmon and Sakuyamon **TigerVespamon ***'Mega': TigerVespamon **Hououmon ***'Mega': Hououmon **Sakuyamon ***'Mega': Sakuyamon *Jimmy KEN, Devimon, 2 Meramon and BlueMeramon **Devimon ***'Champion': Devimon ***'Ultimate': BlueMeramon ***'Mega': Boltmon **2 Meramon ***'Champion': Meramon ***'Ultimate': SkullMeramon ***'Mega': Boltmon **BlueMeramon ***'Ultimate': BlueMeramon ***'Mega': Boltmon *K, SkullSatamon, Airdramon, Dorugamon, Raremon and Kurisarimon **SkullSatamon ***'Ultimate': SkullSatamon **Airdramon ***'Champion': Airdramon **Dorugamon ***'Champion': Dorugamon **Raremon ***'Champion': Raremon **Kurisarimon ***'Champion': Kurisarimon *Keisuke Amasawa, Betamon, Tentomon and Gotsumon **Betamon ***'Fresh': Pichimon ***'In-Training': Bukamon ***'Rookie': Betamon ***'Champion': Seadramon ***'Ultimate': MegaSeadramon ***'Mega': MetalSeadramon **Tentomon ***'Fresh': Pabumon ***'In-Training': Motimon ***'Rookie': Tentomon ***'Champion': Kabuterimon ***'Ultimate': MegaKabuterimon ***'Mega': HerculesKabuterimon ***'Mega': TyrantKabuterimon **Gotsumon ***'Fresh': Zurumon ***'In-Training': Pagumon ***'Rookie': Gotsumon ***'Champion': Golemon ***'Ultimate': Volcamon ***'Mega': PileVolcamon *Erika Mishima and Wormmon **'Fresh': Leafmon **'In-Training': Minomon **'Rookie': Wormmon **'Champion': Hudiemon **'Ultimate': JewelBeemon **'Mega': GrandisKuwagamon *Ryuji Mishima, Cyberdramon, Dorumon, Coredramon (Green) and Arcadiamon **Cyberdramon ***'Fresh': Ketomon ***'In-Training': Hopmon ***'Rookie': Monondramon ***'Champion': Strikedramon ***'Ultimate': Cyberdramon ***'Mega': Justimon **Dorumon ***'Fresh': Dodomon ***'In-Training': Dorimon ***'Rookie': Dorumon ***'Champion': Dorugamon ***'Ultimate': DoruGreymon ***'Mega': Alphamon **Coredramon (Green) ***'Fresh': Petitmon ***'In-Training': Babydmon ***'Rookie': Dracomon ***'Champion': Coredramon (Green) ***'Ultimate': Groundramon ***'Mega': Breakdramon **Arcadiamon ***'Fresh': Arcadimon (Fresh) ***'In-Training': Arcadiamon (In-Training) ***'Rookie': Arcadiamon (Rookie) ***'Champion': Arcadiamon (Champion) ***'Ultimate': Arcadiamon (Ultimate) ***'Mega': Arcadiamon (Mega) ***'Ultra': Arcadiamon (Ultra) *Chitose Imai, Ankylomon, Angemon, Syakomon and Unimon **Ankylomon ***'Rookie': Armadillomon ***'Champion': Ankylomon ***'DNA Ultimate': Shakkoumon ***'DNA Mega': ClavisAngemon **Angemon ***'Rookie': Patamon ***'Champion': Angemon ***'DNA Ultimate': Shakkoumon ***'DNA Mega': ClavisAngemon *Lily Douguchi and Kyubimon **'Rookie': Renamon **'Champion': Kyubimon **'Ultimate': Taomon **'Mega': Sakuyamon *Yasu and Gaomon **'Rookie': Gaomon **'Champion': Gaogamon **'Ultimate': MachGaogamon **'Mega': MirageGaogamon World: Next Order *Takuto, Agumon and Gabumon **Agumon ***'Fresh': Botamon ***'In-Training': Koromon ***'Rookie': Agumon (1997) ***'Champion': Greymon (1997) ***'Ultimate': MetalGreymon (1999) ***'Mega': WarGreymon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon **Gabumon ***'Fresh': Punimon ***'In-Training': Tsunomon ***'Rookie': Gabumon ***'Champion': Garurumon ***'Ultimate': WereGarurumon ***'Mega': MetalGarurumon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Omnimon *Shiki, Biyomon and Palmon **Biyomon ***'Fresh': Nyokimon ***'In-Training': Yokomon ***'Rookie': Biyomon ***'Champion': Birdramon ***'Ultimate': Garudamon ***'Mega': Hououmon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Ceresmon Medium Mode **Palmon ***'Fresh': Yuramon ***'In-Training': Tanemon ***'Rookie': Palmon ***'Champion': Togemon ***'Ultimate': Lilymon ***'Mega': Rosemon ***'DNA/Fused Mega': Ceresmon Medium Mode *Kouta Hirose and Yukimura, a Guilmon **'Fresh': Jyarimon **'In-Training': Gigimon **'Rookie': Guilmon **'Champion': Growlmon **'Ultimate': WarGrowlmon **'Ultimate': SkullGreymon **'Mega': Gallantmon *Himari Oofuchi and Rikka, a Salamon **'Fresh': YukimiBotamon **'In-Training': Nyaromon **'Rookie': Salamon **'Champion': Gatomon **'Ultimate': Angewomon **'Mega': Magnadramon *Shoma Tsuzuki, Luche, Samudramon, Kuzuhamon and Enforcer/Noir, an Omnimon Zwart D/Omnimon Alter-B **Luche ***Luche **Samudramon ***'Mega': Samudramon **Kuzuhamon ***'Mega': Kuzuhamon **Enforcer/Noir ***'Ultra': Omnimon Zwart D ****'Ultra': Omnimon Alter-B Appli Monsters *Haru Shinkai and Gatchmon **'Standard': Gatchmon **'Super': DoGatchmon **'Ultimate': Globemon **'God': Gaiamon *Eri Karan and Dokamon **'Standard': Dokamon **'Super': Dosukomon **'Ultimate': Oujamon **'God': Poseidomon *Asutora Asuka and Musimon **'Standard': Musimon **'Super': Mediamon **'Ultimate': Entermon **'God': Ouranosmon *Rei Katsura and Hackmon **'Standard': Hackmon **'Super': Raidramon **'Ultimate': Revivemon **'God': Hadesmon *Yujin Ozora and Offmon **'Standard': Offmon **'Super': Logomon **'Ultimate': Shutmon **'God': Rebootmon *Hajime Katsura and Onmon **'Standard': Onmon **'Super': Logimon **'Ultimate': Bootmon **'God': Rebootmon *Kazuki/Itsuki and Onmon **'Standard': Onmon **'Super': Logimon **'Ultimate': Bootmon **'God': Rebootmon *Naoto and Offmon **'Standard': Offmon **'Super': Logomon **'Ultimate': Shutmon **'God': Rebootmon *Mio and Tutomon **'Standard': Tutomon *Makoto and Yadomon **'Standard': Yadomon **'Super': Tripmon *Wakaba and Gashamon **'Standard': Gashamon **'Super': Tarotmon *Yukari and Aidmon **'Standard': Aidmon *Ryouji and Kosomon **'Standard': Kosomon **'Super': Gossipmon *Kayo and Copipemon **'Standard': Copipemon **'Super': Mienumon *Kagefumi and Craftmon **'Super': Craftmon *Ouji and Oujamon **'Ultimate': Oujamon ReArise *Protagonist (ReArise) and Herissmon **'Fresh': Pusumon **'In-Training': Pusurimon **'Rookie': Herissmon **'Champion': Filmon **'Ultimate': Stiffilmon **'Mega': Rasenmon **'Mega': Rasenmon Fury Mode *Takumi Hiiragi and Dorumon **'Fresh': Dodomon **'In-Training': Dorimon **'Rookie': Dorumon **'Champion': Dorugamon **'Ultimate': DoruGreymon **'Mega': Samudramon *Michi Shinjo and Salamon **'Fresh': YukimiBotamon **'In-Training': Nyaromon **'Rookie': Salamon **'Champion': Gatomon **'Ultimate': Angewomon **'Mega': Magnadramon *Keito Tamada and Elecmon **'Fresh': Popomon **'In-Training': Frimon **'Rookie': Elecmon **'Champion': Leomon **'Ultimate': GrapLeomon **'Mega': SaberLeomon *Mayu Kohinata and Kudamon **'Fresh': Pafumon **'In-Training': Kyaromon **'Rookie': Kudamon (2006) **'Champion': Reppamon **'Ultimate': Chirinmon **'Mega': Kentaurosmon *Chihiro Tsukimori and Lopmon **'Fresh': Conomon **'In-Training': Kokomon **'Rookie': Lopmon **'Champion': Tururiemon **'Ultimate': Antylamon (Vaccine) **'Mega': Cherubimon (Vaccine) *Nozomi Tamada and Pumpkimon **'Fresh': Mokumon **'In-Training': DemiMeramon **'Rookie': Candmon **'Champion': Bakemon **'Ultimate': Pumpkimon **'Mega': NoblePumpkinmon